


"You Deserve to Be Happy"

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Dean/Cas Crossover Snippets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel version of Castle and Beckett's fight from 3x24 "Knockout".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Deserve to Be Happy"

**Author's Note:**

> Video can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mY1p9Jt73bg)

Dean knocked on the door to his room, where Castiel had retreated. 

“Cas, can I come in?”

The door opened and Castiel poked his head out. “It’s your room Dean. Of course you can come in. I’m sorry I intruded.”

Dean smirked. “Nah, it’s fine. You’re good. I just wanna talk.”

“Yes, Dean. I just have to go take care of things in a moment, so please make it quick.”

Dean floundered, and wondered where he should start. 

“Dean, if you have something to say, it would be best if you just said it”

Dean looked away and ran a hand over his chin. “Cas, most of the angels are dead. You lost a crap ton of them with Lucifer and then that whole bit with the souls. There’s not many left. This is dangerous.”

“Dean. You of all people know I have to do this. I am an angel, I have grace. I will be fine.”

“They have grace too! Cas, think about what you are up against. Naomi’s already been manipulating you. And we’ve known each other for almost five years now Cas, you know me. I’m the guy who goes for it, no matter what the cost, but you know what? I don’t think we’re gonna come out on top this time.”

“Dean. They made me kill my brother. What exactly are you asking me to do here?”

“Walk away.” 

Cas made an exasperated noise and rolled his eyes. Dean moved closer to Castiel, his anger and frustration splashed across his face. 

“They're going to kill you Cas. And, god damn it, if you don't care about that, think about how that's going to affect your friends. You really want to put us through that? Again? No one knows if you’ll come back this time. What about Kevin and Sam? They care about you Cas!”

Castiel tilted his head and glared at Dean. “And what about you Dean?”

“Shit Cas, of course I don't want anything to happen to you. You’re my friend.”

“Is that what we are?” Cas growled.

“No, you know what? I don't know what we are. I searched for you in Purgatory for months and then we never talk about it. You said a while back that you might kill yourself, but we never talk about it. I’ve watched you die three times now, and I all I know is it hurts more each time, and we still don’t talk about it.” Dean let out a long breath, and continued in a softer voice. “So no, I got no clue what we are. All I know is I don't want to lose you again. I don’t want to see you throw your life away.”

“Yes Dean, but it’s my life. This is my family,” Cas snapped, jerking his body away from Dean’s.

“No, you know what? This isn’t about family anymore.” Castiel flinched as Dean’s voice rose in volume. “They stopped being your family a long time ago. This is about you needing redemption.” 

Cas whipped around to face Dean, a scowl etched into his face. 

Dean continued, “You’ve been chasing this family of yours so long, you’re afraid to find out who you are without them.”

“You don’t know me Dean. You think you do, but you don’t.”

“I know you beat yourself up over this every freaking day Cas. You hide, and fly off and think you can handle this all on your own.” 

“Dean-“

“You could be happy, Cas. You deserve to be happy.”


End file.
